


First Holidays with the Pets

by ikittymow



Series: Master and His Twins [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Crying, Eren has a twin, Fluff and Smut, Holidays, Horrible with summaries, Levi is Master, M/M, M/S, Pet Names, Smut, Switching, Threesome - M/M/M, apart of a series, be kind, established relationships - Freeform, first ao3 post, i know its late for holidays but i had second thoughts posting this, if you tilt your head and squint there is angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 03:24:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5650783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikittymow/pseuds/ikittymow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi paced in front of the first Christmas tree he has ever had in his home. He knew there was no reason to be nervous. He has done this countless times before with previous partners and he is not shy about his body or skills in bed in any way. So why was he feeling so nervous?</p><p>--<br/>Two parts of a larger series being in the works. First part Christmas. Second part New Years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Christmas with the Twins

**Author's Note:**

> Not first fic, but first posting on AO3. I have plans for a whole series of this that i'm working on. Any mistakes are my own.

Levi was actually feeling nervous which caused him to have second thoughts about his decision. Christmas has always been a stressful time of year for him, but this year was so different the the years before. He had the twins now, when last year he only had his two closest friends and no reason to celebrate Christmas or his birthday. The twins have changed all of that in the 10 months they have been with him. 

Levi paced in front of the first Christmas tree he has ever had in his home. He knew there was no reason to be nervous. He has done this countless times before with previous partners and he is not shy about his body or skills in bed in any way. So why was he feeling so nervous?

He shook his head and stopped his pacing to look at the tree. Really, he knew why. He actually cared about the twins and takes their view on him seriously. He can imagine a few reactions to his Christmas present to them. Confusion, disgust, anger, or real excitement to actually do it. 

Levi sighs and glances at the stairs, straining his ears to see if the twins have woken up. They usually wake up before him anyways but today he made himself wake up hours before dawn so he can try to calm his nerves before he sees them. 

He closes his eyes and takes deep even breaths when he doesn't catch a sign the twins have woken up. He knows logically they would be thrilled and jump at the chance to bring him physical pleasure, but his thoughts keep turning towards the more negative reactions he could get. 

His body stiffens when he hears a creak on the stairs. He quickly glances up and he sees Eren with a fond smile on his face while looking at Levi while he holds his twins hand. Rin is leaning against his brother and his unoccupied hand rubs his eye as he yawns. Levi forces his body to relax and he crosses his arms and cocks his hip to the side and watch them move down the stairs and make their way towards him. 

"Mornin' Master," Eren rasps out and kisses Levi's cheek. 

"Good morning Master," Rin mutters after another yawn and also kisses Levi's cheek. Levi hums and gives them each a rub on their head. 

"It's not even daylight yet you two. What are you doing up?" Levi smiles at the way the two act as soon as they wake up. He lets them move in closer and lean against his chest. 

"We wanted to make Master breakfast," Rin says as he nuzzles into Levi's neck. Eren nods his head and hums. 

"Special birthday pancakes for Master to wake up to," Eren says as he pulls back and gives Levi a soft kiss on the lips, then turns to Rin to do the same before walking towards the kitchen. "I'll start making it. It should be done in about 15 minutes."

"Would Master like coffee or tea this morning?" Rin pulls back to ask. Levi scratches the back of his head. 

"Coffee sounds good. I'll get the presents together while breakfast is getting ready so you two can open yours after we eat." Rin beams up at Levi and does a small jump to kiss Levi on the lips before twirling around and heading for the kitchen. 

"Yes Master," Rin squeaks out as he runs off. Levi chuckles and shakes his head as he kneels down next to the tree and moves the presents in two piles, one for Eren and one for Rin. 

He steps back and holds out his hand for his coffee that Rin places in his hand. He knows it's made perfectly without looking. He glances over at Rin who is smiling at him fondly. He hums and arches one of his eyebrows. 

"You do spoil us Master," Rin says in a quiet voice as he looks down. Levi turns to face him. 

"Now why do you say that kitten?" He sips his coffee and puts a hand on his hip. 

"The only thing Eren and I want or need is Master. This stuff," he gestures to the two piles of presents "is spoiling us." He smiles at Levi, "we love everything you give us but objects are not needed," he pauses to look back into the kitchen when Eren calls out. 

"Breaks is about ready. Could you set the table Rin?" Eren turns his head to glance at them to make sure Rin heard him. Rin nods and turns back to Levi. 

"Please excuse me Master. I will bring your food out right away," he says before rushing off into the kitchen to help Eren. Levi sighs and looks at the presents for the twins. He suppose he got them a lot. He wasn't sure what they would want for Christmas, and he has never been good at gift giving so he just picked up whatever caught his eye. 

He sighs into his coffee and walks into the small dining room where Rin is setting down silverware, glasses of water, and juice for himself and Eren. Levi sits at the end of the table and continues to sip his coffee as he watches the twins work in the kitchen.

An elaborate breakfast is placed in front of him. This too is made perfectly, if not for the extra strawberries on the side. The twins knows he likes them so it's like a little present. 

He doesn't take his first bite till they both sit down. They watch his every move, trying to decide how he likes it. Levi makes sure to keep his face blank of emotion as he tastes all of it. All he gives them is a small nod and the twins smile widely and start on their own food. 

 

It is over all too quickly for Levi. He is sitting on the couch while the twins are on the floor surrounded by their presents. 

He lets out another sigh as Eren lets loose another giggle at him. Rin has a hand covering his mouth and his body is shaking with silent laughter. 

"Master. It just looks so good on you!" Eren whines out making Levi roll his eyes along with another sigh. He looks down at what the twins somehow convinced him to wear. It's a bright red thong for men, and to be festive, it's borders are a thin strip of white fur. There are a few others, but those are more 'normal' than the Christmas thong. 

"Start opening up your own presents pets," Levi said and flicked his hand to the two untouched piles. They both smiled at him and started to tear through the first box. 

The two actually liked having the same things as long as they were different colors from one another. Each present was wrapped in a different color paper and style and so they would open up the same thing, having the piles identical. 

The first was one of the newest models of laptop, then simple items like socks, scarves, shirts, and pants. They also got a blanket and gift cards. Levi wasn't good at picking out presents so he had Hanji and Erwin help him. 

Levi looked at them with concern. Each present they opened they became more and more emotional to the point they were both silently crying towards the last few presents. What really set them off was the last present they opened. It was just a simple envelope but inside was acceptance letters to the local collage. Levi didn't think that was much of a gift but Erwin said it would be perfect. 

Levi set his coffee down on the end table and keeled in front of them. He used his thumb to wipe the tears from their cheeks. 

"What's wrong? Why are you two crying?" He asked softly. They looked up at him and jumped up to throw their arms around his neck and they both sobbed into his neck. He was at a lost in what to do and what made them cry like this. 

"If it's too soon you wouldn't have to start till the spring or even next fall." They both shook their head fast and pulled away slightly to look up at him. 

"It's not that at all" Eren said through his tears. Rin nodded along to him. 

"We have never had a Christmas like this before. Master is too generous to us. We don't deserve it," Rin adds in in a quiet voice. Levi shakes his head and pulls them close. 

"Don't say that you don't deserve it. You two are the best for me and I can spoil my pets if I want to," Levi rubs their backs, trying to comfort them the best he can.

Eren mutters something Levi can't make out. He sighs and pushes them both back off of him so he can get a good look at them. His face turns into a mask of disgust when he sees their faces. 

"You two are the messiest criers I have ever seen. How do you even snot that much?" Levi grabs his discarded shirt to wipe both of their faces. They start to giggle and squirm under Levi's rough touch. 

" just stay still you two. So fucking messy," Levi growls at them. They just laugh louder but actually keep still. When he gets all of the snot off of both of their faces he sighs and leans back to look over his work. 

"Thank you Master," Rin says in between giggles. Eren nods along and the twins lean against each other. Levi sighs and stands up. 

"There is one more thing I'm going to give you for Christmas," Levi smirks down at them, "but it is of the sexual kind so go get washed up while I clean up down here. Go to my room when your done." Levi shoos them off with his hand. They smile and say a quick "yes Master" before going up the stairs. 

Levi looks at the mess of wrapping paper in the living room and sighs, going to get a trash bag to put it all in. At least they tried to make it as manageable as possible. 

As soon as he finishes he can hear the shower turn off and makes his way up stairs. When he passes by the twins room he notices them drying each other's hair while standing in the middle of the room fully naked. 

In his room he looks through his closet of toys and picks up two plugs that are on the smaller side. He feels himself becoming nervous once again. He takes a deep breath to calm himself down a bit. 

The twins come in completely naked besides their collars around their neck. He smiles at them, steeling himself over what he is going to do. 

"Come up on to the bed pets. I'll explain what we are doing after I get these in you," Levi holds up the two thin plugs. They look a little confused, it's the plugs used for going out, but they follow his order and kneel on the bed with their asses sticking out in the air for him. 

He puts the plugs down between them and pulls the lube out. He gives Rin a gentle smack on his ass while Eren gets a harder smack. They both moan out at the contact. Levi hums at the pretty sounds they make and lubes up both of his hands. He slowly inserts one finger into each of them. He makes sure to loosen them up slowly to have them prepared for the plugs to be worn for a while. By the time he has three of his fingers deep inside of them they are whining for more and pushing back. He chuckles and removes his fingers, causing them to gasp at the sudden empty feeling. He hushes them and starts to nudge the freshly lubed plugs into each of them. Rin takes it nice and slow while Eren pushes back, causing all of it to slip in at once, his body shuttering at the feeling.

"Ok pup, kitten. I'm not going to explain what we are doing. I'm figuring it'll be self explanatory when I get on the bed and.. Do a few things." Levi looks a little unsure of himself before continuing. "This is not going to be done regularly. This is like a Christmas present in a way." he glares a little. "In no way does the next hour change that you are my pets. Am I clear?" he asks the twins who are now sitting on the bed to face him.

"Of course Master." Rin says with determination. Eren nods along and adds on "we live to serve Master with everything. Even if Master wishes to be dominated by us, it will change nothing." Levi nods at their statement and takes a deep breath in before slipping off his gifted thong. Now standing completely naked he crawls onto the bed and leans against a pile of pillows piled up on the head board. Levi slicks up his hand with lube and reaches down to his hole while his legs are spread open. 

"Oh gods Master," Levi hears Eren whimper out. Rin has his mouth hanging open as he watches Levi slowly invert one finger to the knuckle. 

"Close your mouth kitten." Levi orders, causing Rin to jump a little and snap his mouth shut. Levi grimaces at the stretched feeling. It's been a while since he last fingered himself, and it's been even longer since he had someone actually fuck him. He uses his other hand to stroke his half hard dick. 

"Master, may I suck your dick?" Eren asks in his 'sweet voice' he just loves to use. Levi sees Rin nodding his head fast and adds on, "we want to help Master feel good. We can also prepare you if Master would like," they both look at him patiently for his answer. 

"It would make it easier on me. Maybe even get me off during it," he smirks down at them, "if you can that is," he chuckles a little when they both get a look of determination. They get between his legs and take turns licking up his dick. While Eren is busy taking as much as he can into his mouth Rin lubes up one of his hands before circling a finger around Levi's hole. Levi jerks a little at the contact causing Rin to look up at him and smile. 

"Has it been a while for you Master?" Rin asks while he slowly inches a finger in. Levi glares at him and sighs. 

"Yeah it's been a hell of a long time kitten. But that doesn't mean you have to go so slow. What is going to happen will probably hurt anyways. And I don't want to spend all day preparing my ass," Levi chuckles at the last part and the both look up at him with confusion. Eren lets off his dick and Rin mouths from the base to the tip. 

"We don't want to hurt Master. We will try our hardest to make anything you want enjoyable." Eren says while keeping eye contact. Levi didn't even notice that another finger entered him till both of them moved. Levi smirks down at them. He is relieved in a way he let the twins finger him instead of himself. He would have wound up hurting himself trying to speed things along. 

Levi gasps out when he feels another finger slip in. All three start to curl up, trying to find his sweet spot. He chuckles and shakes his head at them. Rin lifts his head up and Eren goes to take his place, taking Levi's dick deep into his throat to swallow around the head. 

"What are you laughing at Master?" Rin asks, Levi can feel Rin's fingers searching inside of him. 

"Don't bother kitten. Very skilled people have tried before and were never able to find it." Rin hums and nods, but doesn't stop his searching fingers. Levi mutters a quiet "stubborn pets" while reaching for the back of Eren's head to help him bob on his dick. Levi pulls on the strands enticing a high pitched moan. 

"You need to do more kitten. Four from each of you would be just fine. I'm getting impatient." Levi groans out, thrusting his hips up into Eren's hot mouth. They both invert another finger into his ass. He hisses at the sudden stretch of the added fingers.

Too soon Rin has four and Eren has three in him and they are both mouthing up his hard dick. He has a hand on the back of both of their heads, giving gentle tugs and rubs to encourage them to do more. 

He feels a spark of pleasure that pushes him over the edge. He groans out at the feeling washing over him. When he get out of the haze of the amazing orgasm he looks down at the twins. They both have a large grin on their faces and are looking up at him with their faces covered with his cum. 

"Did that feel good Master?" Rin asks. Eren is quick to add on, "I think we found Masters sweet spot huh?" They both giggle and look up at him expectantly, waiting for his answer. 

Levi sighs and nods his head. "You two did good. Now clean your faces off," the twins giggle again before turning to each other and taking turns to lick all the cum off each other's faces. It should gross him out but if anything it turns him on more. It quickly turns into them making out with all tongue. Levi lets them work themselves up with his taste in their mouths, enjoying the show. He won't allow them to get off until he cums again. 

"Come on pup. I want you to lay on your back, legs straight." The twins turn to him with dazed looks, but Eren still follows his orders as soon as it registers to him. When he has the full attention of the twins he sighs and sits up looking a little uncertain of himself. 

"You two are going to fuck me. I was going to put pup laying and me be in the middle. But if there is a different way you want to do it then let me know." Levi says in what seems like a long out sigh. The twins look at him with concern. 

"We don't have to have sex with Master if you don't want it." Eren says while sitting up a little to get a better look at Levi. Rin nods his head. "Our purpose is to serve you in your needs and wants. If this is not something Master wants then there is no complaint," Eren is quick to add in, "but it would be an honor of course for you to use these bodies that way." They both smile softly at Levi. 

"It's just been a while since I let someone have me like this." He frowns and looks down "trust like this is not easy to do." He looks back up and looks at them both with determination. "But I do trust you two, my perfect little pets. I want to do this." The twins smile become wider and they jump on top of him and cover his face in kisses. 

"We will take good care of Master." Eren whispers into Levi's neck. Rin nibbles on his ear, "we will make Master feel good. " Eren moves behind Levi and wraps his arms around the smaller male. "May I pick Master up?" Eren asks. A faint blush dusts Levi's face, neither of the twins point it out so they are able to completely enjoy it. 

"Do what you think would be best pup," Levi mutters while leaning back into Eren's chest. He can see Rin smile and nod his head to Eren. He sees Rin grab the lube and pour some into his hand and reach behind Levi to cover Eren's dick. 

"Are you ready Master?" Rin asks with a sweet smile. Levi just nods and Eren grabs a hold of him from under his knees. Levi is slowly lifted into the air, still leaning back into Eren. Levi can feel something nudge his entrance, causing him to tense up. Rin is right there to kiss along his face and down his neck. When he reaches Levi's chest he watches his face to see his reaction. Rin kisses his way down to one of Levi's nipples and flicks it with the tip of his tongue. Levi groans and arches his back to the touch. Rin smiles and sucks in the nub while swirling his tongue around it. When Levi's body relaxes Rin lines Eren's dick up to Levi's ass and Eren slowly lowers him down till he is as far in as he can be. Eren has his head bowed and breathing hard. Levi's face breaks out in pleasure. Rin smiles and kisses his way to Levi's other nipple to suck on. 

"Is Master ready for his kitten too?" Eren pants out. Eren grinds his hips in small circles causing Levi to gasp. Levi looks at Rin and notices how hard his cock is, big red and painful looking. Rin notices and blushes, shyly smiling. 

"Put it in me kitten. Make me feel good," Levi manages to say in a steady voice. Rin nods and looks down in concentration. After making sure he is more than enough covered in lube he pushes the head of his dick against Levi's opening next to Eren's. Levi can feel the stretch at is goes in and he tried his hardest to keep his body relaxed so it's easier on all of them. 

Levi knows the twins are not small in any way. They don't have the thickness but they do have the length. Levi is confident in the size on his own hardness, even with it being about an inch shorter than the twins because he has thickness that not too many other dicks have, especially with his length being considered average. So Levi knew taking the twins in his ass would be painful, but all he felt was the sting of being stretched out even further than before. 

Levi wraps his arms around Rin's neck for better stability as Eren lowered him enough for both of the twins dicks were deep inside of him. His body shutters when he feels the two separate members twitch inside of him. He is breathing roughly and making his body stay relaxed. 

"You two can't cum until I do. If you do I'll string you up. Same thing for cumming inside of me. Just don't do it." Levi manages to get out past his labored breathing. He can feel his body become more accepting of the intrusion. He sighs in pleasure for being so filled up after how long it's been. 

"You can move now. Take it slow so kitten here doesn't cum too fast," Levi says with a smirk when he sees Rin's face scrunched up in concentration, the same way he does when he is close but ordered to wait. Levi can feel Eren's soft laughter shake his body and chuckles along when Rin looks at him with the most pitiful look Levi has ever seen. 

"Sorry Master. You feel so good and the thought of this alone has me close. I would have never dreamed of having the honor to be used in this way by Master." Rin whines. Eren nuzzles into Levi's neck and murmurs, "Masters kitten is right. There is no other feeling in the world quite like this. This just reminds us how incredibly lucky we are to have been chosen by Master." Levi huffs and shakes his head,closing his eyes and giving his ass a small clench to remind them what they are supposed to be doing. Rin moans out, Eren gasps and both of their bodies stiffening. Levi chuckles and shift his body around again. 

"Come on and move. Make me feel good." Levi commands. The grip on his legs become tighter and he feels Eren slipping out of him to where only the head of his dick remains. He slowly thrusts in and Rin pulls partially out. Levi feels good at the slow pace but he needs more. 

"Faster," he sighs out at a particularly hard thrust. They start to move at a more steady pace. Levi can't tell who is thrusting in and who is thrusting out anymore. He lets the pleasure take hold of his body and lets the twins take control. Levi can hear Eren's labored breathing and soft moans. Rin moans with every thrust, some louder and more drawn out than others. 

"Good boys. Just like that and you won't have to hold out much longer for me." Levi moans out. Each thrust sends small sparks of pleasure throughout his body. 

"Rin, you hold Masters legs. We are close to his sweet spot and I want to hit it." Eren pants out, shifting Levi's weight so it's easier for Rin to hold him up instead. 

As soon as the switch is made Levi feels pleasure explode throughout his body and he cries out. The twins start to thrust into him faster, focusing on that one spot. 

"I'm so close. Cum right after me. Not. In. Me." Levi growls out. The twins are quick to nod their heads. They pick up their thrusts and Rin even starts to jerk Levi's body up and down on the both of them, causing their thrusts to reach deeper. 

Levi cums untouched with a low groan, arching his back. Rin keeps holding up his legs and his upper body is supported by Eren's chest. They quickly pull out and Eren grabs his and Rin's dicks to jerk them through completion. Eren's breath hitches, while Rin screams through his release. 

Rin and Eren gently lay Levi down onto the bed. He lays there with his eyes closed while he gets his breathing under control. He smiles a little when he feels the twins give him a kiss on each of his cheeks then leave the bed. 

He is startled at a cool touch on his lower stomach and opens his eyes to see the twins leaving over him with a damp cloth in hand. Levi relaxes his body and closes his eyes once again while they clean him off. When they are completely done he opens his eyes to make sure they cleaned themselves off before pulling them down to lay next to him. The twins sigh and nestle into his sides. 

"Good pets. It was the best I've ever felt with two dicks up my ass." Levi said in a serious tone of voice. Eren starts to crack up laughing while covering his mouth. Rin smiles and pushes Eren for laughing so loud. 

"I'm happy Master felt good." Rin says softly when Eren's laughter calms down. Eren nods and chime in "master cumming untouched from the use of our bodies is the best present we have ever been given. Thank you Master." The twins become quiet after that and reach over to each other, holding hands over Levi's chest. 

"Come on and get under the covers you two. We can nap here and take a shower when we wake up." The twins jump to his command and situated the bedding for the three of them. 

"I'll take the plugs out when we wake up," Levi says as an afterthought while they all become situated in the the middle of the bed. They hum in agreement. They drape their bodies half on top of him on either side. He can hear their breathing instantly even out as they fall asleep. 

Levi sighs and closes his eyes. His body fully relaxed from their activities. His fading thoughts as sleep takes him is about how lucky he is to have the twins chose him as their Master.


	2. New Years

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut for this one. Its fluffy~
> 
> Any mistakes are my own. I only read through it once so i'm sure I missed some things.

Levi sits in the middle of the couch with his legs crossed and tucked under him. One hand is entwined with Eren's hair as he lays his head in his lap, sprawled out next to Levi, while his other is rubbing small circles into Rin's back, who is nestled into his side. The three of them are watching Erwin tie his newest pet with an intricate design in the middle of the room. Erwin loves shibari and shows off his skills frequently. 

Levi has met Erwin's new pet a few times before. He happens to be his twins childhood friend, Armin. Levi accidentally introduced them four months prior. Levi just happen to forget his dinner plans with Erwin on the night he agreed to the twins request to tie up their friend, while they watched of course. Erwin, being the long term friend that he is, has an extra set of keys to Levi's home. On that particular night Erwin walked in without knocking and was able to see everything Levi, Armin, and the twins were doing in the living room. It startled the twins, but Armin was in a daze and he just smiled. It escalated from that day and they have been together ever since. 

Eren turns and looks up at Levi with a little smile on his face. Levi keeps his hand in Eren's hair and gives it a few tugs while raising an eyebrow in question. Eren giggles a little, his smile growing into a full out grin. 

"Does Master have and new year resolutions?" Eren asks catching Rin's attention. They both look at him expectantly. Levi rolls his eyes and shakes his head. 

"No. If I want something to change I do it right then, not wait for the new year to start. Most people don't even keep up with it so I see no point." Rin laughs at Levi's response. "That is so like you Master," the twins say at the same time. Levi's body shutters and he shakes his head, muttering a quiet, "still not used to that." 

There is clapping and a few people cheering, making them to look to the center of the room to see what's going on. Erwin is standing next to Armin who is dangling in the air, suspended by rope. Levi can see Erwin caress Armin's face and quietly ask something, which Armin nods to in a daze. Erwin starts to talk about his technique and about a lot of safety tips. Levi rolls his eyes. Erwin is specifically telling them to basically not do this but he can see some of the other owners in the room with hungry eyes. They will probably try it out as soon as they get home and hurt their pet, the idiots. 

"Can Master tie us up like that?" Eren asks in his sickly sweet voice. Levi thumps the top of his head and resumes stroking his hair. 

"No. I'm no good with that intricate shit. And I don't care to have my pets strung up that way to just look at. The way I have tied you two up is what I enjoy." Eren and Rin hum at the thought. 

"I love the way Master does it. It is always perfect for how sensitive I am," Rin says and leans his weight onto Levi more, resting his head on Levi's shoulder. 

"And it's perfectly rough for me. Master seems to know my limits better than I do most of the time." Eren pipes in, smiling up at Levi. Levi hums and nods his head. 

"I learned both of your limits early so there would be no chance for me to hurt you later on. Just like I know my limits and abilities." Eren and Rin smile up at him. He rolls his eyes but continues the affectionate touches. 

Hanji runs around the room, handing out small glasses of champagne to everyone while the slaves and subs get glasses of orange juice. "Five more minutes everybody. We will be doing a joint count down from 10 seconds." as soon as Levi receives his glass he starts to sip on it. 

"Master! That's for the countdown toast," Eren whines out when he notices what Levi is doing. Levi chuckles and holds the glass in a way Eren can see it. 

"Mine is different than the others. Hanji knows I won't drink the shit they are giving to everyone else. And the server had another glass like this. They are expecting me to finish this one off before the count down and give me the other." The twins look towards the server for the night and watch him. The young man glances to Levi's glass after handing at least three people their champagne. Levi smirks at the twins and when he hears Hanji yelling out that there is only two minutes left. He downs the rest of his glass. The server notices this and comes straight towards him. 

"Please enjoy Master Levi," the server says quietly and rushes back to the bar once everyone has their drink. Hanji yells out that there is only one minute left. Levi sees Erwin raising Armin up higher into the air to where they are face level. 

Eren gets up to sit on the couch properly and shuffles to where he is kneeling while facing Levi. Rin mimics his movements and also faces Levi while kneeling on the couch. 

"12… 11" 

Rin and Eren jerk forward towards each other, smashing their lips together into a kiss. 

"10… 9"

Levi leans back and watches their kiss turn into a rough, opened mouth kiss with all tongue. 

"8… 7"

Eren pulls away, leaving a dazed Rin to turn to Levi. Eren looks to him with a worried look. Levi keeps his face blank, letting Eren make his decision. 

"6… 5"

Eren slowly moves towards Levi. When their lips lightly brush against one another Levi grabs the back of Eren's head and forces him to take a tougher kiss. Eren whimpers and opens his mouth for Levi. 

"4… 3"

Levi pulls away from Eren and turns to Rin who instantly throws himself into a kiss. All tongue and soft moans. 

"2"

Rin pulls back and the twins smile softly at Levi. 

"1"

They meet in the middle and manage a three way kiss. Basically just managing to touch the corners of their mouths together. 

"Happy new year!" 

The three hardly even hear the cheering and pops of confetti that surrounds them. When they pull away from each other the twins glance at Levi then turn to each other with big goofy grind on their faces. Levi leans back once again and watches them give each other small kisses, licks, and nips. Eren nudges Rin's face towards Levi's with a sly grin. 

"May Rin kiss Master?" Eren asks, watching Levi's reaction. Levi raises an eyebrow and runs a finger across Rin's cheek, causing a faint blush to appear. 

"Does kitten want to be kissed?" Levi smirks at Rin's brightening blush and quick nod. Levi cups the back of his head and brings their faces closer together. "Only because you are so cute kitten," Levi whispers against Rin's lips before bringing their lips together in a feather light kiss. Levi pulls back a little to take a good look of Rin's face. "Hmm. Kitten needs more huh?" Levi licks the seam of Rin's lips, which instantly parts to give Levi access. Rin's moan is high pitched when Levi's tongue connects to his own. Levi feels Eren shift his body a little to have access to Rin's neck. 

"Rin looks so good when Master has his hands on you," Eren whispers to Rin while mouthing up his neck. "Only Master can have you making those pretty sounds. You practically purr at Masters touch. It gets me so worked up Rin." Eren nibbles at Rin's ear and glances at Levi, who has one eye open to watch Eren and a small smile on his face. Levi pulls away from Rin after giving his bottom lip one last tug with his teeth. Rin is a panting mess with a glazed over stare. 

Levi sees Eren's smug look on his face as he watches Rin. Levi shakes his head and pulls Eren's hair, bringing their faces closer to each other's. 

"He isn't the only one who becomes a panting mess pup. " Levi jerks Eren's head to the side to leave his neck open. He runs his tongue up Eren's neck and whispers in his ear, "you give into the pleasure as fast as kitten does, just different ways to get it out." Eren's whole body shutters at Levi's words. 

Levi gets distracted from Eren by Rin yawning with his mouth wide open, not covering it with his hand. Levi glares at him and pokes his four head, getting a dazed blink in return. 

"Cover your mouth when you yawn," Levi growls at him. Eren chuckles and nudges Rin's shoulder with a fist. 

"Yeah Rin. Don't be bad," Eren chuckles at Rin's glare. Rin leans over Levi and pushes at Eren's chest. It quickly turns into both of them pushing at each other, Eren giggling and Rin glaring. Levi sighs and puts a hand on both of their faces and pushes back as he stand up. 

"We're leaving." Levi commands and starts towards the exit without looking back. He hears a quick "yes Master" from the twins, and knows they are following right behind him. 

 

The ride back to their home was very uneventful. The twins stayed in the back seat and fell asleep as soon as Levi drove out of the parking lot. He would never admit it to them, but he found them to be extremely adorable. Their hands were clasped between them as they supported each other up in their slumber. 

When he pulls into his driveway, Levi turns the car off and turns around in his seat. At first he just admires the twins sleeping, cuddled up together. He reaches out the hand not supporting his weight and runs it across Eren's cheek. When Eren starts to stir Levi strokes Rin's cheek next. They both slowly blink their eyes open, not yet realizing where they are yet. They notice Levi's stare and softly smiles at the attention. 

"Sorry Master. We did not mean to fall asleep like that," Rin apologizes, his eyes betraying his worry about Levi's reaction. Eren hums in agreement while rubbing his eyes to try to keep them open. 

"It's alright kitten. We didn't get much sleep last night, so you're off tonight. Meet me inside. I'll start a bath for the both of you." Levi says before leaving the car. As he makes his way inside he can hear the twins excited voices start to walk away from the car. 

Upstairs, Levi has his jacuzzi sized bathtub filling up with warm water. He dumps in a handful of bath salts and a large splash of scented oil. Levi takes pride in the twins skin quality. With all of his pampering he is the one that made their skin silky smooth. 

The twins walk into the bathroom with excitement, breathing in the different scents from the bath deeply. Levi motions towards the stand up shower in the corner of the bathroom and starts to take his own clothes off. Eren goes to start the shower up while Rin works on taking his own clothes off and setting it in the laundry hamper. 

In the shower, Levi washes both of the twin's hair and bodies. Making sure to get every speck of dirt off of them before cleaning himself. The twins are in a daze by the time they are ushered into the steaming tub of water. The three of them sigh in content when they are fully submerged in the nice hot water. 

"Master spoils us soo much," Rin slurs through his haze. Eren nods to his twins statement with a goofy grin plastered on his face. They become rag dolls to Levi's touch. They talk amongst themselves about Christmas, New Years, and the up coming year. Levi rubs a special lotion into their skin while they soak, not only does it help keep their skin smooth and healthy, it tones down any pains their body has once it soaks into the skin. Levi focuses on putting the lotion on the slight rope burns that run along Eren's body. He then moves on to Rin's joints where he is forced to bend and move the most during sex. 

"Up and out pets," Levi commands as soon as he is finished drying himself off with a fresh towel. The twins manage to stumble out of the tub without hurting themselves and stand patiently for Levi to dry them off. When he is done with Eren he directs him to his bedroom. 

"Get the bed ready pup," Eren jumps to Levi's command but quickly leaves the bathroom to do his task. Levi starts to work on drying Rin off and chuckles. Rin opens one of his closed eyes to look at Levi. 

"Why the laughter Master?" Rin asks before closing his eye once again. Levi has a rare smile on his face. 

"You two are so tired. Basically like a zombie. Like you are swaying in place and keep your eyes open," Levi chuckles again and shakes his head. Rin hums and smiles, still not opening his eyes. When Levi is finished he walks Rin into the bedroom where he sees Eren standing next to the bed that is set up perfectly. 

"Get in you two. I'll turn the lights out." The twins hum in acknowledgement and crawl into bed while Levi turns the bedroom lights off. He lays in the bed between the twins, who instantly throw themselves onto him and hold each others hands on his chest.

"Good night you two," Levi says quietly to them. He closes his eyes with a small smile on his face, the twins already passed out on either side of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are forever cherished.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are loved!


End file.
